


Pushed To The Edge And Back

by Keeper_Cora



Series: Pushed To The Edge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper_Cora/pseuds/Keeper_Cora
Summary: Hunter Greene is the new kid at the high school, just like every other story. Meeting the cool jocks to the cute bookworm who has seemingly captured his heart. As this girl has a steel grip on his love he begins to find others like him or within the supernatural world, trouble closes in on them all as Hunter begins to make this place his home and tries to forget his dark past.





	Pushed To The Edge And Back

A young man sat in the back of a car. He looked out of the window at the city, as he watched the buildings pass. The car was headed toward the young man’s new school, Bowmont High. His parents are lawyers who moved to New York from Virginia to further their careers. The man sat in the back of the car: more like a cab with a personal driver. Headed to the school for his first day, he is supposed to meet up with another student that will show him around. The man looked down at his schedule. 

Hunter Greene  
Hm Rm: 126, Mr. Gorton

1st period: AP Calculus  
2nd period: AP Biology  
3rd period: AP English 11  
4th period: US Government  
5th period: Spanish  
6th period: Lunch  
7th period: Photography  
8th period: Orchestra  
9th period: Choir

Hunter put his schedule back into his pocket and looked out the window for the rest of the ride. The tall buildings faded away, turning into fields. A low laying brick building came into view with a small parking lot full of fancy and old cars. Students came from that parking lot, heading into the building.  
Hunter stepped out of the car and into the school courtyard. He shifted his book bag walking into the school, looking around trying to find where to go. That is until another student walked up to him and stuck his hand out, “Hi! You must be the new student, Hunter Greene. My name is Spencer Wilson, I will be your guide around the school and will be here to answer any questions you have.”  
Hunter shook Spencer’s hand, “Thanks for the hospitality. Umm… Where can I find room 126, Mr. Gorton's AP Calculus?”  
“Oh yeah! Let me show ya. That's also my homeroom, too.” The pair walked down one of the hallways, Spencer started to pry, “Do you play any sports?”  
“I don’t play any sports, but I play the violin. I also sing in the choir.”  
“Cool. Our school’s choir and orchestra are one the best in the state. Hope you do well. Anyway, we are here.” Spencer motioned into the classroom.  
The two walked into the classroom, where very few students were in the room. The teacher was writing the lesson on the whiteboard. Three male students sat in the back with small consoles and they were yelling at each other every so often. There were two girls with brightly dyed hair, one with blue and the other with pink. They were both on their phones, whispering to each other. Hunter looked at the last student who caught his eye. A female student with short, wavy, almost mid-length, black hair and beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. She looked up from her book, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She quickly looked back at her book and sank down in her seat a little, trying to contain herself in a small space.  
Cute. Hunter thought to himself as he approached the teacher, “Hello, Mr. Gorton? I'm the new student. Hunter Greene.”  
An older man with a scruffy beard and wiry eyebrows turned towards Hunter, he reminded him of Albert Einstein, “Ah yes. Mr. Greene, from what I’ve heard I should have no worries with your studies. Your old school is just a little bit ahead of us in lessons.” He motioned to the room, “You can pick what seat you wish to sit in. The class will start in about ten minutes.”  
Hunter looked around the room, spotting an empty seat next to the student that had shown him to the class. He walked over, but before he reached the empty seat he looked back at the girl who was sitting in the back once again, she intently read her book.  
Hunter sat down, looking over at Spencer, “Who’s the girl in the back?”  
Spencer took a quick a glance back, “That’s Alice Tod. She is a wallflower and rarely talks to anyone. Why do you ask?”  
Hunter shrugged, “No reason.” At that Hunter could hear the strain on a hardback, he smirked only slightly.

The bell rings, everyone shoved their papers and pencils into their bags, taking off into the hallways. Hunter watched as Alice left the classroom and headed into the hallway. He looked back at Spencer, “Hey man, I think I can find my next class. Catch up later?”  
Spencer gave Hunter a questioning look, but dismissed it with a wave of his hand, “Yeah man. You have my number just in case you get lost anyway. But don’t try and get caught in any shit, alright?”  
Hunter nodded, giving a small smile, “Alright. See you later.” Hunter walked out of the classroom and followed after the girl by the name of Alice. Taking a moment to look around, he finally spotted her at her locker. He started pushing through the crowd of students, slowly making his way over.  
As Hunter got closer to her, she seemed to start fumbling with her things, trying to hurry and get away. Unfortunately, she ended up dropping one of her textbooks in the process.  
Hunter rushed over and knelt down to pick up the fallen textbook. Hunter handed the book back to Alice, “You’re Alice, right?”  
Alice looked at the book, paused, then lightly grabbed it. Staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with the new student. Speaking is a hushed whisper, “Yes.” Stuttering repeatedly, she took a deep breath.  
Hunter took note of her nervousness, he smiled, “Sorry. My name is Hunter Greene. See you around school?”  
Alice kept looking at the ground, still stuttering, “Yeah. O-o-okay.”  
The day passed by, and Hunter shared first, the second, third, and sixth period with the cute bookworm, Alice. While having shared classes with Spencer, only first and fifth period. He also met another student named Luca in Choir and Orchestra.  
Luca and Hunter sat in the orchestra room with their violins. Luca showed Hunter the piece that the orchestra had been working on.  
Luca set down his violin as they finished the song, “That should be all for today. You should be caught up with an extra practice or two. You’re pretty talented, not many students work this well with brand new pieces.”  
Hunter chuckled, checking his watch. He saw that there was still a few hours of daylight left, “Perfect! I was actually the first violin and even conducted a few times. I have to stay on my toes to get everything and to lead my section.”  
Luca stood up, nodding. Before he picked up his instrument he stretched, letting out a little groan. He picked up his instrument and walked over to his assigned locker, “It must be difficult to move away from a place that you were very successful and have to start all over again.”  
Hunter shrugged, “Not a big deal, I see it… almost like a challenge and it’s been a while since I’ve had one. Anyway…” He started getting up and put his instrument away in his newly assigned locker, “I have to get going, I have to get some pictures for an album.”  
Luca walked over to the door that leads off stage, he waited for Hunter, “You’re a photographer?”  
Hunter nodded, closing everything as he grabbed his bag, “Yeah. Been one for a while. I take photos of some hot shot companies.”  
There was a slight twinkle in Luca’s eyes, “Cool. Well, I have to get going see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah see ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcomed. :) -Cora


End file.
